


11:28 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll bury the two of you apart!'' a villain snapped.





	11:28 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll bury the two of you apart!'' a villain snapped after Supergirl and Amos attacked her in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
